Leaving Through The Window
by not a zatarc
Summary: Alt. Reality. Logan and Hallie are Seniors in high school, both trying to make it through the year. Logan with his abusive drunk father, and Hallie's been left with a stepmother who doesn't want her. finished Please Review
1. Wish Life Were Pleasantville

**Disclaimer: **Any of Marvel's characters you recognize aren't mine...sorry, you've been mislead...now run away! Run away before they come after you! Run!!! x_0;; *yells hysterically until she gets dragged away by her Logan-muse*   
**Summary: **Logan and Hallie are Seniors in high school, and it's almost the end of the school year, but with thier troubled family situations will they both make it?   
**Note: **This doesn't take place in my normal Hallie/Logan universe like **The Drifters**. In this alt. reality, Logan and Hallie are both 18 and non-mutants (cuz they don't exist here).   
**2nd Note: **Incase anyone decides ta gripe about this later, I'm jus' gonna explain now. I know in _**Origin**_, _John Howlett _is Logan's dad, but it's different here, and _Thomas Logan _is gonna be his dad (but his name will be _Thomas **Howlett**_), so don't bug me about that. x_- (besides, I think _Thomas Logan _the groundskeeper was his real father anyways 'cuz he looks like 'im. *sticks out tongue* hehe)   
**3rd Note: **Oh yeh...and jus' 'cuz I feel like sayin' this...The title was inspired by _Something Corporate's _album, **Leaving Through The Window**. Alright..enough from me...here's chapter one! Enjoy.   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 1-Wish Life Were Pleasantville**   
  
***** 

Morning sunshine warmed the pleasant streets, a gentle breeze blowing up bits of dust and pollen that would float through the air. The place was Kansas, more specifically, a little town called Trent. It was just about summer, kids were itching to get out of school for their break, and it was nice warm swimming weather outside. 

A cozy little house sat in a grassy yard at the end of a long dirt road, right near a farmhouse close by. Hallie had moved into that cozy house at the age of seven, when her mother died. Her parents were long divorced, so she was forced to live with her father, the only known living relative she had.

Hallie's father had remarried, and the drunk that he was, he'd taken off, leaving his only daughter with her stepmother, Maurine. Hallie didn't like Maurine much, but she could live with her. She'd have to. After all, Maurine didn't really have to take custody of the girl since her father had run off.

In the farmhouse nextdoor lived Hallie's best friend, Logan. Like Hallie, his mother had died when he was young. He lived with his father, Thomas Howlett, who owned the farm.

Logan's dad was something of a town hero. He was the highschool football champ of his graduation year, and everyone had respect for him and liked him. Maybe that was why they ignored the fact that he was a drunk who beat his kid. Either they knew and didn't care, or they preferred not to believe it.

Hallie and Logan were Seniors at Trent Highschool, and despite everything wrong in their lives, they were going to make sure that the end of the year would be something to remember.

  
  
***** 

Hallie raised her face to the warm sun, leaning back on the old wooden fence at the side of the dirt road. Her backpack lay on the dusty ground beside the fence, half open with atleast one school book poking out. She wore a pair of old cut-off jeans that went just below her knees, a black tank-top, and her old Converse tennis shoes.

Smiling as she kicked her feet and hopped off the fence, Hallie noticed the dark form of Logan slowly approaching on foot from his driveway. "Hey!" she called, smiling and waving at him as she waited for him to reach her. 

Logan's stride was casual, an old army backpack on his shoulder that he used for school. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a tan and red shortsleave plaid shirt that was left open with a wifebeater beneath it, and on his feet were his trusty black combat boots.

Hallie frowned as Logan came up to her, as she noticed a dark bruise under his right eye that he was trying to hide by pretending to brush hair from his face. "He hit you again, didn't he?" she asked sadly, in a way that showed him she wasn't about to believe any lies after they've know eachother so long.

"Yeh." Logan muttered gruffly, shifting the backpack on his shoulders. _'Aw, do we gotta go there Hallie, I really don't wanna talk about it.' _he thought to himself, wincing inwardly when she asked the inevitable question. 

"Why don't you fight back?" Hallie asked as she always did when something like this happened. "You've got muscle, you play football fer cryin' out loud. I bet'cha you could take 'im." she said, snatching her backpack off the ground and closing it securely before flinging it onto her shoulders. 

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "I jus' can't do tha Hal. I mean...he may be an asshole when he's drunk...an' sometimes when he's not..but he's my dad." frowning a little angrily, he began walking down the dirt road. "Can we _not _talk about this right now?"

Hallie nodded from behind, then skipped a few times to catch up with her friend's long, determined strides. 

Though the two of them could either take the bus or drive to school, sometimes they just preferred the walk. This happened to be one of those times. 

  
  
***** 

Hot afternoon sun left no room for pleasant shade, and just outside the school a bunch of students ran tiredly around the track near the football field, looking like a wave of ants from inside the building.

It was P.E. class, last class of the day, thankfully. This happened to be one of the many classes that Logan and Hallie shared together, and the two were never really thrilled to participate in gym anyway. Even though Logan was technically a jock, since he _was _on the football team, he never _wanted _to be on the team. His dad had forced him, saying that it would give him discipline. Yeh, like he didn't get enough of that at home.

Hallie sat on the bleechers, swinging her feet endlessly as she stared at the P.E. teacher who was standing out in front of all the students, lecturing them on the importance of physical education for the _ump-tienth _time that year. She absently admired her gym clothes, which consisted of a pair of old basketball shorts that had belonged to Logan at one time, her normal sneakers, and a black t-shirt with many holes in it and bleech stains. 

Getting bored from listening to her teacher, when all she heard coming from his mouth was _'blah, blah, blah'_, Hallie glanced sideways at Logan, who was standing in the grass beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had on some black cut-off sweatpants that now reached mid-knee, and a sleaveless white t-shirt with a few grass and dirt stains. 

Hallie couldn't help but notice that he still seemed mad about this morning, and frowned slightly when she heard him tell one of the guys in class that he got into a fight when questioned about the bruise under his eye. It was true, partially, but he'd lied and said that it was a fight with someone he'd met out of town the other night. Hallie looked up when she heard her P.E. teacher start yelling at everyone to get moving.

"Alright everyone, I know it's hot, but you've got to do something. Walk the track, run, play football, whatever. If you don't do anything, you won't get credit for class today! So get going!" the teacher, Mr. Kolden hollered. 

Rolling her eyes, because she doubted the overweight gym teacher could do _any _ of the things he was suggesting, Hallie hopped off the bench and stepped beside Logan. "Hey!" she exclaimed happily, grinning at him.

Logan half smiled, glancing down at Hallie who was almost a foot shorter, his arms still crossed. 

"You wanna walk the track with me? I'd rather do somethin' else, but it's so damn hot." she said, exagerating about the heat and pretending to almost faint, making fun of the popular girls, who she called _The Barbies_. "Oh no, I can't take this heat...I feel faint," she mocked in a squeeky voice, waving a hand in front of her face like a fan. 

Logan chuckled with a lopsided grin. Hallie was just about the only person who could really make him laugh right when he needed it.

Suddenly one of the macho football players began strutting toward them, tossing a football up and down. This just happened to be one of the jocks Logan and Hallie both hated, but Logan was forced to associate with through being on the team. 

The jock's shaggy, light brown hair dipped in front of his eyes and he grinned, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. "Hey Howlett, why don'tcha come play some ball with me an' the boys?" he asked, gesturing toward the other football players that happened to be in the gym class, as he tossed Logan the ball. 

Hallie made a funny face, wrinkling her brow and glaring at the abnormally huge jock. "Steroids..." she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. 

Logan grunted with a smirk, hearing Hallie's comment as he caught the ball. He then tossed the kid back the football, shaking his head. "No thanks Shawn, it's too damn hot. I'm jus' gonna walk 'round the track with Hallie."

Grinning because Logan had chosen her over football, which, actually she wasn't surprised about, Hallie tugged on his shirt and began pulling him toward the track. "C'mon, let's march! Left, left, left, right, left!!" she sang in a tone that sounded like a drill instructor. 

Logan followed after her before she ripped his t-shirt, and glanced back at Shawn who gave him a grudging look as he walked away. The football team was like a club for serious jocks, and they didn't like Logan much because he _wasn't _serious about football. These guys played because they wanted it to be their life, he just played because his dad forced him to. What made these faithful jocks even more angry, was the fact that they'd tried many times to get Logan into their little _'club'_, tried to get him to hang out with them in and out of school, but always, he'd refused. 

"Those guys are idiots." Hallie mumbled as she and Logan walked the track. "All they do is hang around the fake Barbies, who gaze up at them dreamily," she said in an exagerated voice, fluttering her eyelashes, "and make kissy faces, and squeel!" Hallie made a loud squeel, causing some of the other kids on the track nearby to stare at her. Rolling her eyes and making a face at a few Barbies that stared at her weird, she exclaimed, "What the hell're _YOU _lookin' at ya _Ms. Victoria Secret model wannabes_?!"

"Hallie!" Logan blurted with a snort, trying to hide his laughter. 

Sighing loudly, Hallie grabbed Logan's arm and they jogged past the popular crowd. 

A bunch of the Barbies gave her dirty looks as usual, probably trying to figure out why Logan always hung out with her. Truth was though, despite the fact that he was cowboyishly cute, those picture-perfect girls usually went for the _'pretty-boys' _of the football team, and a rough kid like Logan scared them a bit. Hallie scared them as well, because she was weird, in their shallow opinions, and they all knew she could beat the hell out of them if she wanted to.

  
  
*****   
  
**Note: **Pleeeaaassseee review!! 


	2. Football Hero I'm Not, Let's Go Swimming

**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 2-Football Hero I'm Not, Let's Go Swimming**   
  
***** 

P.E. class had long ended, and the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day when everyone could go home. Hallie slipped her backpack over her shoulder, and started her lone walk home. Usually, every day after school except Friday's, the summer football league had practice, and that's where Logan would be.....But not today.

"Hey Hal, wait up will ya?" Logan called from behind. 

Raising an eyebrow and turning to stare at him, Hallie stopped walking. "What are you doing? Don't you have practice?" she asked curiously. 

"Yeh, so?" Logan grunted with a shrug as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hallie just continued to stare questioningly into Logan's dark blue eyes. "_So_...if you miss practice without an excuse, you won't be allowed ta play in Friday's first game. Yer dad'll be _pissed_!" she exclaimed, trying to get some kind of reaction from her currently stoic friend.

Logan sighed, stepping directly in front of Hallie and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Look Hal, I'm _tryin'_ ta get kicked off the team okay? I skip enough practices, the coach'll can me fer sure. There's no quittin' in my Pop's mind. He'd never let me quit."

Her lip twitching in a worried frown, Hallie cast her eyes down to Logan's feet. "I dunno 'bout this Logan.." she started timidly. She knew Thomas Howlett wasn't the perfect town hero everyone thought him to be. One time she'd been there to witness him hitting Logan, and another time she was nearly hit herself in the man's drunken rage if Logan hadn't stepped in. Of course they'd never told anyone...only because Logan begged Hallie not to. It's not like anyone in town would believe them anyway. Their glorified hero would live on, no matter what the cost.

"Listen, my Pop will be more pissed at the coach then me if I get kicked off rather than quit." Logan assured her. 

Hallie let out a nervous sigh. 

"So, can I hang at yer house 'till practice is s'posed ta be over so my old man doesn't find out?" he asked with a playful grin.

Rolling her eyes, Hallie half smiled. "Yeh, okay. But what if he sees ya walkin' by the farm to my house?"

Logan shrugged as they began walking again. "He's probably out in the corn fields on the tractor right now. He'll never see me." 

Nodding, Hallie picked up her pace beside him.

  
  
***** 

The little two-story house was quiet, bright lights shone through the windows and the pastel colored walls made the rooms warm and inviting. The large screen door opened to the kitchen, and in stepped Hallie and Logan. 

"Is Maurine around?" Logan asked suspiciously as he stepped inside, looking around. He thought for sure that she might say something to his dad, since they talked occasionally. 

Hallie shook her head. "Nope, she's workin' at the market 'till five." she assured him with a smile, then tossed her backpack on the floor and began digging through the cupboards. "You hungry?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yerself." Hallie mumbled as she pulled out some bread and a jar of peanut butter. 

Logan sat himself down at the kitchen table as he watched Hallie slop some peanut butter on a slice of bread, then hastily chop up an innocent banana, dumping the cut up pieces on the peanut butter and topping it off with the other piece of bread. He smiled to himself, then glanced at his near-empty backpack. 

Neither Hallie nor Logan were model students. They mainly kept to themselves, only truly conversing with eachother, barely kept up with thier homework and schoolwork, and managed to get detention atleast twice a week. Well...Hallie mostly got the detentions, Logan had to keep himself out to be free for football practice. Well, atleast he _did_. 

Suddenly Hallie was sitting in front of Logan, a bit of peanut butter smeared on her face from the sandwich she just managed to scarf down. "Hey, I'm dyin' of heat here, wanna go for a quick swim at the lake?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay, sure." Logan answered easily, getting up from his seat and reaching across the table to gently wipe the peanut butter from her cheek with his thumb. He smiled at the goofy look she gave him, then picked up his backpack and followed after Hallie quickly as she dashed outside.

  
  
***** 

Out back behind both Logan and Hallie's houses, through some thick woods there was a beautiful lake with a dock. This was a favorite swimming hole among many of the kids in Trent, just because it was close by and a good place to cool off. 

Hallie ran out onto the dock, then stopping at the end, she kicked off her socks and shoes, then pulled off her tank-top and jumped into the water wearing her cut-off shorts and bra. 

Logan walked out to the edge of the dock, raising an eyebrow at Hallie and smiling lopsidedly as he shook his head and dropped his backpack.

"You comin' in or what!?" she called from the water, splashing at him and laughing. "The water's not too cold, it's perfect!" 

Shrugging, Logan untied his boots and took off his socks, leaving them in a pile near Hallie's stuff. He pulled off his plaid shirt and t-shirt, then kicked off his jeans and jumped into the lake in his boxers. 

Hallie started laughing hysterically as Logan swam toward her. 

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, glaring at her. 

Tredding water and pausing in her laughter, Hallie exclaimed, "There's lil' duckies on yer boxers! Haha!" she put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs. "Is it laundry day or somethin'?" she asked, smirking.

"_Yes_." Logan snarled grudgingly before splashing Hallie in the face.

"Hey!" she coughed from the water that had gotten into her mouth. Continuing to laugh, Hallie began splashing Logan back just as hard.

They continued this back and forth splash fight until both needed to stop for breath. 

Logan shook his head, spraying water everywhere from his wild black locks of hair. "Hey Hal, what time is it?"

Glancing at her watch, Hallie's eyes widened and she began swimming for the dock. "Oh _shit_, it's nearly four already! We gotta get outta here!" she exclaimed, pulling herself up on the old wooden dock.

Logan swam furiously for the dock, pulling himself up after Hallie. He had to be back soon, or his father would know something was up. Football practice normally ended at 3:30, and it didn't take him _that _long to get home. 

Hallie pulled on her tank-top, and though it was dry, she was soaked, and it didn't take long before her shirt absorbed the water that was dripping off her.

Shaking the water from his hair in a vain attempt to get it a little more dry, Logan slid his wet arms into his plaid shirt, without bothering to put on his t-shirt first. He pulled on his pants and socks, then quickly shoved his wet feet into his combat boots and laced them up hastily. 

"Well, that was fun!" Hallie exclaimed with a smile, waving at Logan before they took off in different paths out of the woods to get to their homes. 

"Bye Hal!" Logan called back, running through the woods. 

  
  
***** 


	3. How We Glorify The Undeserving

**Note: **Thank you so much TheWolf, for bein' my only reviewer!! *passes out a bag of candy*   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 3-How We Glorify The Undeserving**   
  
***** 

**"Logan!!" **Thomas Howlett hollered, standing on the porch outside the farmhouse. His son was the spitting image of himself as a younger man, though they differed extremely in personalities. 

"I'm here Pop!" Logan answered, coming from around the side of the house. His hair was still dripping wet, and his clothes were now wet too. He could tell his father was looking him over. 

Mr. Howlett raised an eyebrow at his son suspiciously. "What the hell happened to ya boy?" he asked, making a weird face. 

"I _uh_.." Logan stumbled for an explanation. "After practice some o' the guys dumped the water cooler on me, we were _uh_..jus' foolin' around Pop." he lied quickly, keeping his eyes on his father's unflinching stare. 

"_Hmph_." Thomas grumbled, then jerked his head toward the house. "Get in side an' eat'cher supper. Then ya can go out back an' stack the hay." 

Logan sighed, slowly dragging his heavy boot-clad feet up the wooden porch steps. "_Yeh, whatever you say_..." he mumbled grudgingly under his breath as he passed.

"What you say?" his father asked angrily, grabbing Logan's shoulder. 

"I said _'yes sir'_." he lied, pulling from his dad's grasp and heading inside the house.

  
  
***** 

The old barn smelled of must, wood, and hay. The remainder of sunlight from the setting sun shone through the loft window, leaving a bright spot on the dirt floor inside the barn. 

Logan hefted another hay bail off the truck that was backed into the barn, and set it down with the rest of the stacked hay. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he paused a moment, pulling off the thick leather gloves and wiping away the sweat with his bare arm. 

"Hey farm-boy."

Turning around where the voice had come from, Logan spotted Hallie leaning against the opening of the barn, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. 

Logan smiled, sitting down on a hay bail and deciding to take a break. He figured he'd earned one. "Heya Hal."

Hallie took a look at all the hay Logan had already stacked. She frowned, sitting down on a bail beside him. "Your dad shouldn't work you so hard. Ya know, with your bad heart an' all." she said with a concerned tone to her normally care-free voice. 

Logan just shrugged. 

A few years ago, there was an accident in the field and a piece of a tractor blade got lodged in Logan's chest. He was rushed to the hospital and had emergency surgery to remove the metal that had gotten into his heart and nearly killed him. Ever since then, Logan's had problems with his heart and was forced to take pills every day. 

Hallie let out a long sigh, looking over at the bails of hay on the truck that still needed to be stacked. "I could help you. I know I can't lift the bails on my own, but if we go two by two I can do it." she cocked her head to the side and smiled. 

"It's alright Hal, I got it." Logan told her stubbornly, wiping more sweat from his forehead as he stood up. 

Hallie rolled her eyes, then a thought came to her and she stood in front of Logan so he couldn't get to the truck. "Hey, wait a second. Logan, you've got an excuse ta quit football! I can't believe we never thought of this before!" she started excitedly.

Logan arched an eyebrow at her and put up a hand for her to stop. "I know what yer thinkin' Hallie. I can't jus' tell the coach about my heart problem, my Pop's makin' me hide it. Why do ya think he got the town doc ta fudge my physical? He _knew _I'd never be allowed ta play if the coach got my medical records."

Hallie frowned, upset that she hadn't found a sollution to her best friend's problems. She changed the subject and started to grab a hay bail from the truck. "Gimme a hand will ya? An' don't give me that look, I got nothin' better ta do anyways." she told him sternly before smiling playfully. 

Rolling his eyes, Logan grabbed the other side of the hay and the two of them lifted it off the truck, dumping it with the other pile on the barn floor. 

  
  
***** 

When the sun had fully set, no more glimmers of light were left in the sky, even the stars didn't dare shine this night. Only darkness loomed, the little town of Trent, Kansas was gloomy just like the sky. It was nearly midnight, the time of night where the drunks and drifters came out and headed to the pubs to drink their lives away and forget. 

Thomas Howlett was one of those drunks, sitting in the lonely **Wild Coyote **bar where brawling was often the highlight of the evening and the winner of the fights usually called _'drinks on the house'_. He relished these nights, where he would use some set-aside cash from farming all week and spend away on hard liquor.

  
***** 

Logan had been lying awake in his room, like most nights when his father went out drinking. He had to keep alert until his father was back, otherwise he might not be awake if his dad came raging into his room with a baseball bat or something. 

Glancing at the clock beside his bed, Logan sat up with a sigh. It was nearly 2 a.m. and his old man still wasn't home. This was bad. He was usually back by 12:30, or 1 at the latest. If he was out this long, it meant he was dead drunk and wouldn't even be able to drive home. With a frustrated groan, Logan got up and put on a shirt and some jeans that were lying on the floor. He lazily pulled on his boots, and without tying them, headed sleepily out of his room.

  
  
***** 

Pulling the old rickety truck his father let him use, into the dusty parking lot, Logan tiredly stepped outside, leaving the engine running, then casually walked into the bar. 

The air inside was smoky and putrid smelling, and he had to keep himself from gagging. Looking towards the bar, Logan spotted his dad leaning against the table surrounded by empty beer bottles and shot glasses. He cautiously stepped toward him and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Pop, it's time ta get home." he grumbled gruffly.

Thomas Howlett swatted his son's arm away. "Don' tell me...whut t'do.." he slurred, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes as if he didn't recognize him. 

Logan let out an annoyed sigh, grabbing his father's arm, tighter this time, and hefting him off the barstool to his feet. In this type of drunken state where he was ready to pass out, Logan knew his dad wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. That was definetly a good thing. Though, in the morning however, a hangover would put him in a nasty mood. "I ain't tellin' ya what ta do, ya said you wanted me ta pick ya up." Logan lied, knowing how easy it would be to trick the drunk man. 

"_Oh_..." Thomas mumbled tiredly, raising his head a little. "well, whut took yuh so damn...long?" he grumbled through slurred speech.

"I'm sorry Pop." Logan grumbled in return as he led his father out into the parking lot. 

Pushing his dad into the pasenger seat of his rickety truck, Logan got in on the other side and started backing out of the parking lot. 

"Wait!" Thomas shouted at him, "I waaant muh truck." 

"You can go get it in the mornin' Pop." Logan assured him as he continued driving. 

  
  
***** 

As the truck neared the farmhouse, Logan had thought his dad passed out during the drive. Suddenly Thomas jerked to the side and snarled in his son's face. "Whut the hell're yuh doin' boy! I want muh truck!" he hollered, grabbing at the steering wheel. 

"Pop!" Logan yelled as he tried getting control of the wheel back. His drunk father held strong and the two began veering off the road out of control. 

  
  
*****   
**Note: **PLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!! *gets down on knees with muse and gives big puppy-dog eyes* 


	4. Drive Through The Valley of Corn

**Note: **Thanks so much for reviewing **Jaenelle **and **hkbmk**!!! *grins*   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 4-Drive Through The Valley of Corn**   
  
***** 

The rickety old truck bounced shakily off the dirt road as it plowed through the fence into the corn field before Logan could stop.

The jolting of the truck caused him to slam into the steering wheel, and he grabbed at his chest for a moment, breathing hard from getting the wind knocked out of him. When he caught his breath, Logan glanced over at his father who was holding a hand up to a small cut on his head from hitting the dashboard. "Pop, y'ok?" he grumbled as he began unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Thomas groaned angrily, then his head tilted back against the seat and he passed out drunk. 

Logan tried starting up the truck again, but it was no use. The old thing wasn't going to move. With an exasperated sigh, he flung open his door and stepped out of the truck. Wading through the corn stalks, Logan started around the truck when he heard a shout from just outside the corn field. 

"Logan! Is that you?! Logan?!!" Hallie screamed before making her way through the corn stalks. 

"Yeh, it's me!" he shouted back as he got to the passenger side of the truck, seeing Hallie making her way toward him. 

Spotting Logan she sighed with relief. "Oh man, I was in my room lookin' out the window when I saw the truck's lights, and then it went off the road!" she exclaimed with awe. "I saw you leave a lil' while ago and thought it might be you. Then when I came out here; the busted fence, the tire tracks, the broken corn stalks..._jeeze_!" Hallie shouted.

"Take it easy Hal." Logan told her, holding up a hand for her to quiet down. It was, after all, almost 2:30 in the morning, and if Maurine found out she wasn't inside, Hallie'd be in a lot of trouble. "I was jus' pickin' my dad up at the bar, an' he grabbed the wheel when I was drivin' an' we went off the road." he explained. 

Hallie stared at him as he absently began rubbing at his chest. "You okay?" she asked with concern, not really caring how his father was. 

Logan grunted. "Yeh, jus' hit the steerin' wheel a bit." he ran a hand through his hair, then yanked open the passenger side door and gestured toward his father. "He's passed out drunk now. I can't get the truck ta start. Ya mind helpin' me get 'im to the house?"

Rolling her eyes, Hallie tentatively took hold of Mr. Howlett's arm as Logan dragged him out of the truck. "I say ya jus' leave 'im here." she mumbled. 

Logan sighed as he slung his dad's other arm over his shoulder. "Yeh, yeh, I know. But if I do there'll be more hell ta pay in the mornin'." he heard Hallie's sigh, and the two of them began walking back towards the farmhouse in silence, Mr. Howlett in tow. 

  
  
***** 

After Hallie and Logan dragged Mr. Howlett inside the house, they dumped him on the couch and then went outside and sat down on the porch steps. 

They sat silently, then Hallie glanced over at Logan as she watched him pop one of his heart pills into his mouth and swallow it quickly. She frowned, staring at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly, noticing her staring.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hallie asked seriously, her hazel eyes open wide with concern.

"Yeh Hal, quit worryin' okay? I jus' hadta take a pill." he assured her, his dark brown eyes softening for only her. 

Hallie knew that Logan took one pill a day, and any extras meant that his heart was troubling him. She looked away for a moment, not pushing the issue because she knew he didn't want her to. 

"So how come you were up so late anyways?" Logan asked suspiciously with a smirk. 

Shrugging, Hallie glanced off to the side and frowned. "Jus' had a nightmare." she whispered quietly. "Couldn't sleep."

Logan nodded with furrowed brows, his smirk fading. He was about to say something when Hallie abruptly stood and started to walk toward her house. 

"I better sneak back in my window 'fore Maurine realizes I'm gone." she called back with a playful wave and a smile. 

Logan just followed Hallie's departure with his eyes, then tiredly pulled himself from the porch steps and went inside to sleep for a few hours before school in the morning.

  
  
***** 

The next day at school, the last class had just ended and Logan caught Hallie marching down the hall through the thinning crowd of students that were anxious to leave the building. She had her skateboard tucked under one arm, and a slip of paper in the other as she slowly trudged down the long corridor. 

"Hey!" Logan greeted, running up to her, past the sea of rushing teenagers. 

"Hey Logan." Hallie mumbled in responce, her head bowed and a disgruntled frown on her face. 

Not really noticing his friend's down look, Logan asked, "Mind if I hang at yer house again while I skip out on football practice?"

"Can't. Detention." she mumbled with a loud sigh. 

"For..._what_?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he really wanted to know. 

"Skateboardin' in the halls." Hallie told him with a smirk, though she was upset about having to attend detention instead of enjoying the warm weather, though it did look about to rain.

"_Again_?" Logan had the good decency not to laugh when he saw Hallie's smirk fade. Scratching at the back of his head, he was wondering what to do about football practice. "I guess..I _could _go ta practice. But then I gotta miss more practices after that an' I'll be ruinin' my _M.I.A. _streak." he smirked. 

Hallie shrugged, tugging on Logan's arm as she passed him, dragging him down the hall with her. "So join me in detention." she suggested cheerfully.

Logan's brows furrowed. He really didn't want to spend the afternoon in detention either. "_Eh_...well, first of all, I don't got a detention slip."

"So?" Hallie smirked at him, then rolled her eyes, still dragging him along with her. "The detention teacher's not gonna turn ya away. B'sides, I'll jus' scribble yer name on my slip so it looks like we're in for the same crime." she offered, grinning.

Letting out a snort, Logan laughed, staring at Hallie as she pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote his name on the slip, almost perfectly in the same script as the teacher that had written out the detention slip. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, snatching the paper from her and examining it himself. "You've done this before huh?"

"Of _course_!" Hallie gave a dopey grin, then the two of them stepped into the detention room that was at the far end of the hall. 

  
  
*****   
**Note: **Please Review!!! I'll give ya a cookie! No, no, wait...TEN cookies!! hehe...*snatches cookie bag from muse*   
Logan-muse: HEY! *grumbles* 


	5. The Farmer And The Stepmother

**Note: **Thank you for the reviews. **Kasey22**; I appreciate the constructive criticism. In a later chapter _Thomas Howlett _will show a more sympathetic side, I hope that helps. But he is a rather unpleasant character. Have you read _**Origin**_?   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 5-The Farmer And The Stepmother**   
  
***** 

The afternoon started out with a nice breeze, and weather that was just the right temperature. That all changed when the rain clouds hovered overhead for awhile, before opening up and pouring down water in buckets.

Detention had gone by agonizingly slow, and by the time Hallie and Logan had gotten out, the weather had already made a turn for the worse. 

"Great..." Logan mumbled, staring up at the rain as they stepped out of the school and made their way down the cement steps. 

Hallie stood there, with her skateboard stuffed halfway into her backpack that was slung over both shoulders. She smiled widely, running out into the rain with her arms spread and spinning around. "Ooh I just _love _the rain sometimes!! Aw man, it's nice an' refreshing compared to bein' stuck inside all day." she laughed jubilantly. 

Logan sighed with a half smile, following her out into the rain and giving her the, _you're crazy, _look. "Yeh, but yer not the one who's gotta work out in the rain repairin' a busted fence." he grumbled as they began their walk back home.

Today, neither had the choice if they wanted to walk to school or not. Logan's truck was busted and Hallie didn't have a car. Besides that, the last late bus from school had just left and they missed it. 

Hallie glanced sideways at Logan as they walked down the street through the rain, their clothes and hair already matted down and clinging to them. "Why do you gotta fix up the fence _today_?"

Logan shrugged, shoving his hands into the now-wet pockets of his jeans. "I dunno, my Pop was hollerin' 'bout it this mornin' when I got up. 'Guess he remembered some o' last night."

Grimacing, Hallie absently began chewing on the collar of her black t-shirt. "Wow, he was actually _awake _when you got up this mornin'?"

"Uh-huh." Logan answered absently, then said, "He was really pissed, drinkin' early and everythin'." he mumbled, staring at the puddles in the street that gathered more water, as they walked the long, straight road.

  
  
***** 

The soft light from the tv flickered as Hallie sat on the couch, lazily switching the channels about every three seconds. She hadn't felt like changing her wet clothes from the walk home, so she was sitting in the living room with a hair-dryer, trying to get her clothes dry. 

"Hallie, what are you _doing_?" Maurine drawled as she stepped into the house from the kitchen. 

Turning slowly and un-plugging the hair-dryer, Hallie glared sideways at her stepmother. 

Maurine was a tall woman with dark, wavy auburn hair that flowed past her shoulders. She was fairly rounded, but not fat, and she always seemed to wear much more make-up than was necessary. 

"I'm makin' pancakes." Hallie snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes because it just happened to be so obvious what she was actually doing. Kind of. Sometimes she went out of her way to be atleast a _little bit _nasty to Maurine, whom she never really liked. Just to show her she wasn't Hallie's boss.

Maurine huffed, propping her hands up on rounded hips. "Don't get an attitude with me Hallie, unless you want to be locked up in your room for the night." she spat at the disgruntled teenager. 

Standing abruptly and dropping the hair-dryer to the floor, Hallie started to storm out of the room. "You can't make me do anything!" she yelled angrily, running into the kitchen and out the door into the rain.

Hallie hated it when Maurine got all authorative on her and tried to act like she was her mother or something. She knew the woman was technically her legal guardian since her rotten dad took off, but it didn't matter. Hallie sometimes thought that she'd rather be in a foster home then with her disgruntled stepmother. 

  
  
***** 

Outside was dark as the rain fell, the only sound was the _'pitter-patter' _of water hitting the ground. 

Hallie remembered that Logan was out fixing up the fence his truck plowed through the other night, and began walking along the road toward the spot, wondering if he'd like some company. 

Walking further along the road until finding the damaged fence, Hallie spotted Logan hammering a new fence post into the ground. Through all the dense rain she wondered if he even knew she was there. 

Pausing for a moment and dropping the sledge-hammer, Logan ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back and out of his face. He'd forgotten to bring a pair of work gloves out with him, and his palms were bleeding from blisters. Looking up when he thought he'd heard something, Logan thought he saw Hallie coming towards him. Squinting his eyes against the rain he made a confirmation. "Hallie, what the hell're ya doin' out here?" 

Hallie shrugged, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her brown cargo pants that were still damp from earlier and almost soaked through from her recent trek out into the rain. "I dunno, Maurine was pissin' me off. I guess I jus' figured you'd still be out here." she told him with a small smile. 

Logan just nodded simply, glancing down at his hands as blood dripped from them, thinning from the rain water. He picked up the sledge-hammer and another wooden stake, then started to drive it into the ground, but finding it difficult with only one hand to strike the hammer. 

Tilting her head to the side, Hallie frowned and grabbed hold of the stake, crouching down and steadying it so Logan could hammer it into the soft ground. "Jus' don't hit me." she smirked. 

"I'll try not to." Logan teased, nodding thankfully. He then raised the hammer before smashing it into the stake, driving it atleast half a foot into the soft ground. "Ok Hal, you can let go now."

Hallie pulled away and stood back as she watched Logan slam the sledge-hammer down again, the stake going another half-foot deeper into the dirt. She sighed, wiping her own wet hair out of her face. "Why don'tcha go inside Logan. I'm sure yer dad's not gonna know if you finished or not." 

Shaking his head as he dropped the sledge-hammer again, Logan began absently rubbing his sore, blistered hands together. "It's not that." he mumbled gruffly. "He's in a _real _bad mood Hal, _really _bad. I jus' wanna stay away as long as possible. Atleast 'till he's asleep anyways."

"Well, you can stay at my house tonight if ya want." Hallie told him with an assuring smile. "You can climb up on top o' the porch roof that leads ta my bedroom window like you've done before. Then when I get inside I'll let'cha in."

Logan sighed, watching her a little worriedly. "Eh, I dunno Hal..."

"Listen," she continued, "I know I got some o' yer clothes that you've left at my house, you can wear those ta bed an' go home before school to change in the mornin'." 

"..Okay, fine. Let's go." Logan answered with a lopsided smile, putting an arm over Hallie's shoulder as they walked back. 

  
  
***** 


	6. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 6-Things That Go Bump In The Night**   
  
***** 

Logan had rumaged through the few clothes of his that Hallie had in a bag in her room, finally settling on an old pair of cut-off sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, when he had dryed off. His other rain-soaked clothes lay in a heap in the bathtub of the bathroom that was connected to Hallie's room.

Laying back on her bed with her hands behind her head, propped up on a pillow, Hallie stared at Logan who was sitting at the edge of her bed, shaking a towel through his damp hair. She herself had taken a hot shower before changing into a pair of long green plaid shorts and an old black tank-top. "Lemme see your hands." Hallie ordered, crawling to the edge of the bed when Logan finished drying his hair as best he could. 

Logan just grunted, "It's just a few blisters, happens all the time farmin'." he told her seriously.

Hallie wouldn't be convinced. She hopped off the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom, emerging with some gauze wrap. Hopping back onto the bed beside Logan, she took both his hands in hers. "_Ew_, that's _gross_, they're all _bloody_." she said quietly, teasing and making a face.

"So don't look at 'em." Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically, but Hallie wouldn't let him pull away.

She dumped the rolls of gauze out of the little box, then began wrapping up his hands as carefully as she could manage. When she was finished, Hallie grinned, tossing the box on the floor and exclaiming, "All done," with a grin.

"Thanks." Logan mumbled, partially smiling with a yawn as he stood up, scrunching his toes in the soft carpet. "I'm goin' ta bed." he said tiredly, walking toward the futon near Hallie's bed where he usually crashed when he snuck over during the night to get away from his dad. 

Hallie yawned, tossing back her covers and snuggling under the blankets. The rain had left a chill in the air, and her bedroom was a little cold. She sat up for a second, then tossed Logan an extra blanket off her bed and leaned back down under the covers to fall asleep. "Night Logan." she whispered.

Wrapping the blanket around himself and curling on his side, Logan mumbled, "G'night," before closing his eyes to try and get to sleep. 

  
  
***** 

_"Hey Pop, what's wrong with the tractor?" Logan called curiously, heading across the field to where his father had been working. _

"The damn blade's jammed!" Thomas Howlett hollered from his seat on the tractor. He gestured to Logan. "G'won an' take a look fer me will ya boy?"

Thinking nothing of what he was being asked, Logan rounded the tractor, crouching down near the wheels in front. "It's caught on a big rock in the ground!" he explained to his disgruntled father. "I think a few blades're loose."

Mr. Howlett let loose a bunch of colorful curses, thinking about the costs of the repairs, then in a last effort began fiddling with the tractor's controls in an attempt to get the blades spinning again.

A loud sound like grinding metal was heard, then something like a gunshot and a startled cry.

Logan was flung backwards, landing hard on the freshly plowed field with a thud, a jagged piece of the tractor blade sticking out of his chest.

Sitting up quickly and flinging his feet over the side of the futon, Logan hunched over, clutching a hand to his chest, feeling a familiar piercing pain.

Hallie thought she'd heard a noise as she sleepily rolled to her side so that she was facing the futon bed. She could only see a little from the glow of her clock and the moon shining in the window, but Hallie clearly noticed Logan sitting up in bed, and she knew something was wrong. "Logan? Hey, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

He shook his head quickly in return, a pained grunt escaping his lips and his hand still clutching his chest. 

Immediately knowing what was wrong, Hallie flung herself from the bed, nervous and alert. "You need yer pills?" she asked instinctively.

Logan nodded weakly, his face contorted in pain.

"Okay, okay, hang on a sec." Hallie told him, her voice cracking slightly from nerves. She began looking around frantically. "Where are they?"

Taking in a stammering breath, Logan mumbled through gritted teeth, "Jeans...pocket..in the..the bathroom." 

Hallie nodded quickly, dashing into the bathroom as fast as she could, though she found herself stumbling from nerves and the dark. She picked up the dripping wet jeans that were draining in the bathtub, and dug around in the pockets until she pulled out a little orange prescription medication container. 

Emptying a pill into her open palm, Hallie then tripped along through the dark back to Logan. She handed him the pill, watching as he tossed it into his mouth quickly, one hand still on his chest. "Logan..."

Raising a hand for her to relax, he mumbled, "Jus'...gimme a second." he took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a moment before he visibly began to relax, tiredly laying back on the futon with a sigh. 

"You okay now?" Hallie asked softly with concerned eyes staring at her best friend. She'd been there when Logan had these sort of 'attacks' before, but it still didn't mean she'd be any less nervous when it happened.

"Yeh," Logan whispered weakly, breathing in and out with concentrated breaths as he waited for his heartbeat to slowly return to a normal, steady beat. 

Hallie closed her eyes for a moment, sitting down on the end of the futon and sighing with relief. She glanced at Logan with quiet concern, then crawled up on the futon bed and laid down beside him as she pulled the blanket up. Hallie smiled when he didn't object, then gently grabbed his arm, hugging it like a teddy bear as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, his gruff voice coming out soft and making his chest rumble a bit. He knew she was troubled, and not just by what had happened. She was more used to it than she seemed. No, Hallie only got really close and cuddly when she was being playful, or something was bothering her. Right now, Logan knew his best friend wasn't kidding around. 

"_Rrm_...it's just been, well..._not good _the past few days." she mumbled sadly into his shoulder.

Logan nodded with understanding, then slowly raised his other arm and gently ran a hand through her soft hair before they both fell asleep.

Just before he completely dozed off, Logan absently wondered if he and Hallie could ever be more than just good friends. The two had been together so long that they'd never really gotten into dating, or really wanted to date other people. It's no wonder why everyone just assumed they were _going out_, and Logan couldn't help but wonder if they were...Maybe it just hasn't been confirmed by either of them, but they've been _an item _all along. Like they were truly meant for eachother. 

  
  
*****   



	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Note: **Thank's to **wolvster **and **TheWolf **for reviewing!! This chappie's dedicated ta you guys!!   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 7-One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**   
  
***** 

"Hallie...Hallie, c'mon. We gotta get goin' ta school. We already missed the bus."

Breaking from her current dream, Hallie's eyes opened slowly to the soothing, gruff voice calling to her, and she realized that she was still clinging to Logan's arm and he couldn't get up.

"Can I have my arm back now?" he asked with a smirk.

Hallie laughed quietly, then tugged harder on his arm, holding it possesively. "No, mine!" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

Logan shook his head with a short chuckle, then flexed his stiff arm as she let go. 

Rolling off the futon and landing with a crouch before she fell flat on the floor, Hallie stretched and stood slowly, straightening out her pajama top. "I don't wanna go ta school!!" she complained through a long yawn.

Smiling a bit and lumbering slowly into the bathroom, Logan gathered up his still-damp clothes from the tub. He grabbed the pill bottle from the sink, then dumped a pill into his hand and tossed it into his mouth. 

Hallie stood, leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her shorts. "So, big game day today, it's Friday." she said with a partial smile. "Ya figure the coach'll kick ya off the team after missin' those practices?"

"Hmph." Logan grunted, half smiling as he pulled on his boots. "I sure as hell hope so." glancing toward the window, he said, "I better get goin' 'fore Maurine or my Pop find out I been here all night."

Hallie just nodded as she watched him toss his clothes outside, then climb out the window onto the porch roof. "Meet'cha outside in a little while so we can walk ta school!!" she called after him, getting a wave as he hopped down to the ground after sliding down the drain pipe. 

  
  
***** 

After quickly throwing on a pair of desert camo shorts that passed her knees, and a grey t-shirt with _**'I'm not weird, I'm gifted' **_across the front in black letters, Hallie slipped her feet into her sneakers, hastily brushed her teeth, then grabbed her backpack off the floor and ran downstairs. 

Maurine was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee before work when Hallie rushed by her. "Hey, eat some breakfast before you go Hallie!" she called after her, causing the teenager to stop with her hand on the door handle. 

Glaring back at Maurine, Hallie argued, "I ain't hungry!", then without giving her stepmother a chance to say anything, she ran out the door. 

  
  
***** 

During English class, Hallie was staring longingly out the window from her desk in the far right corner of the room. She turned her attention to Logan, who sat beside her and was staring unfocused at the front of the room where the teacher was writing notes on the board about _Shakespeare_. She knew something was up with him, ever since the third class of the day he'd been kind of off. 

"Hey, _psst_...Logan!" Hallie whispered, swatting a hand at his leg. 

"Hm?" Logan arched an eyebrow, shaking his head and turning to her. "What?" he whispered back, leaning to the side and making sure the teacher wasn't looking. 

"Is somethin' wrong? You been out of it since around lunch time." Hallie asked, leaning towards him.

Logan waved a hand below his desk, then mumbled, "I'll tell ya after class." 

Furrowing her brows, she sighed loudly, and was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the teacher. 

"Hallie, stop talking. Unless you'd like another detention." Ms. Tullen, the gangly red-faced, blonde haired woman scolded, pointing towards her. 

Sinking back in her chair and slouching, Hallie made a face before shutting her mouth. 

  
  
***** 

Once class was finally over, Hallie met with Logan outside the school. Since it was now last period, and the two had a study, they were allowed to leave. Only Seniors were allowed to do that, so in a way they were lucky and didn't have to waste another boring hour in school on such a nice day. 

"Hallie," Logan started as he walked up beside her, an unsettling frown on his face. 

"What is it?" she pressed urgently, wondering what could make him so mad all of a sudden. "Did you talk to the coach? Did he kick ya off the team?" she asked hopefully.

Grunting, Logan shook his head. "I talked ta the coach...but he didn't kick me off." he told her with a disappointed sigh. "He talked ta my Pop, Hal, about me missin' practices." noticing the grimace on his friend's face, he continued, "My Pop talked him inta lettin' me stay on the team. He wants me in the game t'night."

Hallie's hazel eyes turned to wide, watery saucers and she frowned, biting her lip out of frustration. "They can't do this to you! This is nuts!" she cried loudly. 

Logan laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes regretful. "There's nothin' we can do 'bout this Hallie. I gotta play. Maybe...if I play in the game, my Pop will ferget that I been skippin' practices and go easy on me." he looked down and started walking.

Hallie just stood there, glaring angrily down at the street as if it were Mr. Howlett. "Logan, wait," she called after him, jogging a little to catch up. 

He turned his head a little to the side, watching Hallie with a half smile as if to say that everything was going to work out fine. 

She took his hand in hers and began swinging it playfully. Hallie began jogging a little, pulling Logan reluctantly into step with her. "C'mon, if you hafta go, atleast come ta my house an' get ready so yer dad can't get to you."

"Alright." he answered roughly, smiling partly in return as Hallie dragged him along.

  
  
***** 

Game time was getting close, the sun was slowly turning a fiery orange, signalling a few more hours before it went down completely. 

Hallie sat down on her bed, watching as Logan gathered his football stuff in a big duffle bag. She began chewing nervously on the collar of her shirt. She was actually, truly nervous.

Lately she'd been feeling a closer connection with Logan than they'd ever had, but it was more than friendship, and that scared her. Hallie didn't know whether to confront these feelings, to talk about it, or..._No_, she never really talked about things, not really. She never even told Logan how her mother died, only because she never talked about it, and he didn't feel right bringing it up. 

Shaking her head, Hallie looked to Logan who had apparently been talking to her. "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

Logan sighed with a partial smile, rolling his eyes. "I said; we better get goin', I gotta meet with the damn team in the locker room by 5:30."

"Oh.._riiiight_." Hallie nodded and stood up as Logan grabbed his stuff. 

They were just about on their way when Maurine pulled into the driveway. She got out of her little blue Toyota and glared at Hallie. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm running away." she replied sarcastically, getting a quiet laugh from Logan as they walked down the driveway, not even stopping. 

"Don't get smart with me Hallie." Maurine snapped angrily. Obviously she hadn't had a good day at work. 

"_Me, smart_? Wouldn't dream of it." she quipped with a smirk, then as she and Logan began their walk back towards the school, she called back, "I'm goin' to the game!"

  
  
***** 

Crowds cheered from the outdoor bleachers, everyone excited for the Trent Timberwolves to win the first game for the summer league. 

Hallie sat behind Trent's team bench, offering moral support for her best friend who was forced into playing. She knew Logan's dad would be at the game, only because his wished for his son to be the football champ he was and nothing more, and that disgusted her. Hallie hated Thomas Howlett, and couldn't understand how he could put his own kid through something like this. He'd beat the crap out of Logan if he didn't play, and he's going to hit him for skipping practices even if he does play. It was a no-win situation of the worst kind.

Wincing as Logan was tackled to the ground, Hallie stood up and cheered for him, not knowing what else to do. 

  
  
***** 

The end of the game was drawing near, and all Logan could think about was how he just wanted to get the hell off the damn field. He may be built to play football, but with the damage to his heart, it didn't make for the perfect player. 

Speaking of his heart, Logan had been gradually feeling a bit worse as the physical demands of the game plagued on. His heart was beating so fast he felt it could burst, and as the quarterback yelled, _'Hike!'_, he felt a growing tightness in his chest. Glancing to the sidelines he saw a worried Hallie, and further back in the crowd was his glowering father, a stern look on his face as if just telling him to play through the pain. 

Hallie watched the game with hot tears glazing her eyes, her fingers twisting around the hem of her shirt. She watched Logan struggle a bit as he ran, and knew something was wrong. It was his heart, she knew it. She knew he shouldn't be out there, why wouldn't his father understand that?! Making Logan play football was killing him! It was literally killing him, and Mr. Howlett was just going to let that happen. 

Deciding to go up to the coach and tell him to take Logan out of the game, Hallie got up from her seat and climbed over the player's bench. She stopped short when she watched Logan catch a pass, then get tackled hard by the other team...and not get up. Gasping and feeling a wrenching in her gut, Hallie stared worriedly, then rushed out onto the field after another moment went by without Logan moving. She could hear muffled shouts telling her to stay back, but _like hell _she was going to listen. 

  
  
***** 

Speakers buzzed with voices over the intercom as doctors were being called to different floors. The hospital was fairly quiet, and the sterile smell was almost overpowering.

Hallie paced back and forth in the waiting room, right in front of the desk where a few nurses talked quietly about patients. She had left the football field in the ambulance with Logan, after insisting they allow her to ride along or she was going to kill herself. Luckily it worked, and the paramedics knew she was just a concerned friend so they hadn't called the _Psyche Ward _on her upon arriving at the hospital. 

It was killing her to wait so long before receiving a straight answer on Logan's condition, but Hallie stood her ground anyway, even if she did ask the nurse if there was any news about every minute or so. She was surprised as hell that Logan's father had even shown up at the hospital, and even more shocked that he was sitting in the waiting room, looking remorseful. It was a rare thing, since Hallie had never once even seen Mr. Howlett's harsh expression go soft, and especially to see him show sympathy towards his own son. She found it almost ironic that he'd look somewhat sad about putting his son in the hospital, but not even flinch while beating him with his own hands. 

Hallie's head shot up when a doctor came in, walking towards them and saying, "You can see him now."

She glared back at the chairs where Mr. Howlett was sitting, frowning with disgust at him as he made to get up. Hallie raised a hand to stop him. "No, you're not going in there. He's not gonna want ta see _you_." she spat at him angrily. She couldn't even feel bad about being so mean, he really deserved it, and that was the sad truth.

Thomas Howlett surprised Hallie again when he'd actually nodded sorrowfully and sat back down. Maybe he actually blamed himself for this one.

Scratching the back of her head absently, Hallie rushed after where the doctor had gone and began following him. 

  
  
***** 


	8. Not Meant To Live His Father's Dream

**Note: **The lyrics in this chapter are from _'Disappear' _by Hoobastank.   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 8-Not Meant To Live His Father's Dream**   
  


*****   
  
_There's a pain that sleeps inside   
It sleeps with just one eye   
And awakens the moment that you leave   
Though I try to look away   
The pain it still remains   
Only leaving when you're next to me_   
  
*****

The single room was quiet, save for the beeping of the heart monitors and the dull hum of a few other medical devices. 

Hallie stepped quietly into the room, smiling sympathetically when Logan looked over at her from the hospital bed. "Hey," she said softly, trying to keep up her facade, but failing miserably as tears began rolling down her cheeks. 

"_Hey_, don't cry." Logan said hoarsely, tilting his head to the side as she sat herself in a vacant chair left beside the bed. 

Sniffling a little, Hallie furiously wiped the wet tears from her cheeks and smiled tightly, taking Logan's hand as he moved it toward her weakly. "_Sorry_." she whispered, absently staring at the IV tube that ran from his arm. 

Just then the doctor stepped in, carrying a medical chart. The man adjusted his thin-rimmed glasses, then brushed his light brown hair to the side as he looked at Logan. "We've checked out your medical history son." he told him with a kind, sympathetic smile. "I suppose you _know _you shouldn't have even been playing football in the first place," he started with a questioning arched eyebrow.

Logan just nodded a little, while squeezing gently on Hallie's hand. 

"Well," the young looking doctor continued, "I assure you there'll definetly be no more of that. Your heart is incapable of such an extreme physical workout, you've got to understand that."

"I do." Logan answered back sharply with another nod.

"_Mm-hm_." the doctor mumbled quietly before attaching the chart to the end of the bed and walking out of the room. "A nurse will be on call if you need anything," he said as he left.

Grunting softly, Logan looked to Hallie again. "Is my Pop here?" he questioned with a worried grimace.

Hallie sighed, "Yeh, I told him he couldn't come in." she smiled a little.

Logan chuckled quietly, raising his other hand to his chest. "Does he...look mad?"

Raising both eyebrows, Hallie shrugged as she tilted her head to the side a little. "No..actually, he looks kinda..._guilty_." 

Brows furrowing for a moment, Logan grumbled, "_Good_." he drifted off a little bit, then looked to Hallie sadly as if he was regretting the anger towards his father right then. He sighed. "_Eh_, it ain't all his fault he's like this." he started lowly, "When my Ma got cancer, Pop did everything he could ta get her taken care of, get treatments, everythin' he could. Then...when she _died_, he must o' felt so damn useless. That's when he started drinkin' an' bein' so sour all the time..." 

"_Yeh_..." Hallie started to drift off, slowly pulling her hand away from Logan's and resting it on her lap. "It still doesn't excuse _all _his behavior." she grumbled, speaking of when Mr. Howlett would take out his frustrations on Logan. Hallie found her gaze drifting to the faded bruise under his right eye from a few days ago and she frowned, changing the subject. "So, how ya feelin'? Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his hand over his chest. 

"_Nnh_, yeh." Logan mumbled quietly, "Chest still feels a little tight, that's all." after a moment he added, "They're givin' me some new meds ta take with my other ones too. But they're only for when I get sudden attacks. The doc says it'll work quicker."

Hallie nodded slowly. "That's good." 

A short moment's silence went by between the two friends, before Logan interjected lowly with a question. 

"What time is it?"

Glancing back into his dark eyes, Hallie lifted her wrist and glanced at her watch. "Almost ten." she answered quietly.

"_Damn_.." Logan breathed, his eyes widening a little. Brows furrowed in thought he asked, "How long was I out?"

"_Uh_..." Hallie tilted her head to the side, squinting one eye as she tried to remember. "Well, ya went down around 7:30...an' _uh_...the doc said ya woke up not too long ago...._so _a little while..." she drifted off, her eyes getting a sad look to them. "The paramedic's hadta shock your heart in the ambulance...you were dead for a full minute.."

Logan just stared at Hallie, his face going a little paler than it already was. He hadn't known about that apparently...

Hallie forced back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at the thought of losing him. "You were pretty out of it after that. When they brought you back, you'd passed out after an' they hadta give you a shot of adrenaline or somethin' an' make sure ya didn't go flatline again." she told him quietly.

What Hallie didn't want to tell Logan, was that the paramedics said after two shocks of his heart, if he wasn't back they wouldn't be able to try again because his heart couldn't take it. She'd pleaded with them to try just one more time when the second jolt did nothing, and that third time he was revived.

Logan noticed the sad, far away look in Hallie's eyes, and finally decided to tell her what his teenage heart wanted him to say. He shook off all the thoughts that told him he didn't know what he was really feeling, and went with his heart. "_Hallie_...before ya say anything...I just want you ta listen okay?" without waiting for her to respond he continued, "I know you might still think we're too young ta feel this way, or that I might be _dilusional_...but I'm not Hal, I ...I think I'm in love with you."

Staring at him with widened eyes, Hallie leaned forward in her seat by his bed and absently took his hand. Her lip twitched for a moment until the right side of her cheek rose in the funny way that she half smiled. "_That's funny_..." she said quietly, clearing her throat and staring into Logan's deep dark eyes.

He looked hurt for a moment and almost frowned, then grinned as Hallie finished with;

"...'cuz I think I'm in love with you too." she grinned back at him, then rose a little from her seat and pecked him on the cheek before sitting back down.

"That's all I get?" Logan asked with a teasing smirk, his voice low and gruff.

Hallie laughed. "For now." she winked at him slyly. "I'll kiss ya good an' propper when you're outta this place," she gestured around the room. "Hospitals are icky for a first kiss."

Chuckling softly and still holding onto his friend...no, his _girlfriend's _hand, Logan leaned back on the bed, resting his head against the pillows that were propped up high so that he was sitting up. 

"So when are you gettin' outta here anyway?" Hallie asked him seriously, edging her chair a little closer to the bed. 

"Tomorrow." he answered with a nod, then glanced toward the door.

  
Hallie turned as if someone had stepped in. She turned back to Logan, noticing the door hadn't opened but he was staring at it none-the-less. "What?" 

"My Pop still out there?" he asked lowly. 

"I'll check." standing up, Hallie walked toward the door and peeked out the little window. Shaking her head bitterly she reclaimed her seat. "He took off."

"_Hmph_...prob'ly out fer a beer." Logan mumbled, feeling a little disheartened that his father didn't even come in to see him, despite the fact Hallie had told him not to.

Smiling tightly, Hallie turned again as the door opened, the young, brown haired doctor from before stepping in. 

The doctor smiled kindly at the two as he began filling a syringe with a clear liquid. "I'm going to need to administer a sedative so you can get some sleep." he addressed Logan. "With your irregular heart-beat at the moment you won't be able to rest otherwise."

Logan just nodded, watching with mild interest as the doctor stepped beside the bed and injected the drug in through his IV. He didn't like hospitals and doctors much, ever since he needed his heart surgery, though this particular doctor didn't make him feel so uneasy.

The doctor adjusted his glasses, smiling at the two as he finally introduced himself. "My name's Dr. Adams by the way."

Hallie nodded to him, figuring he obviously knew Logan's name, she introduced herself. "I'm Hallie."

Dr. Adams half smiled, then checked his watch. "Well Hallie, visiting time's over, but if you'd like to stay I won't say anything." he told her with a wink as he began leaving. 

"Thank you." she called after him, looking to Logan and taking his hand again. She could tell he was getting drowsy, and the sedative was quickly working it's way through his system. 

"You don't...hafta stay.." he slurred sleepily. "Go'n...get some sleep..."

Hallie patted his hand with a little laugh from his stumbling speech. "I'll stay for awhile." she told him, jokingly kissing his hand as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
  


*****   
  
_Do you know that everytime you're near everybody else seems far away?   
So can you come and make them disappear?   
Make them disappear and we can stay........._   
  
*****

  
  
**2ndNote: **Thank you very much for your reviews; **TheWolf **and **wolvster**, and a special thanks to **Jaenelle Angelline**. Your review really encouraged me ta put in a little back-history with Thomas Howlett this chapter. I realized from another reviewer that I was makin' him too completely cold-hearted and mean without any other emotions or anything. I wasn't going to put in the reason for his behavior, but I'm glad I did. Man, now I feel sorry for him. lol. Thanks so much, to everyone!! 


	9. If You Just Lead The Way

**Note: **The song in this chapter is from _'Escape' _by Hoobastank.   
  
**Leaving Through The Window: Chapter 9-If You Just Lead The Way**   
  


*****   
  
_Another day goes without any change   
The feeling we live with still remains   
We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto   
There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day   
There has to be somewhere that we can be far away....._   
  
*****

The night sky swirled into a dark abyss, the only light through the never-ending blackness being the spots of light from the stars that looked like someone poked holes into a black piece of paper and held a light behind it. It was midnight, and that's when Hallie arrived home from the hospital. She had taken a public bus, and walked home from the bus stop a half mile away. Without caring what Maurine was going to say to her, she strolled right through the front door, but was surprised to see her stepmother wasn't even around. _'Ha, she probably gave up on me by now.' _she thought dryly. 

Hallie had changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Logan's t-shirts that remained from the bag of clothes he'd left at her house. She laid down on her bed, lifting the collar of the shirt up over her nose as she breathed in Logan's scent that still lingered there. Feeling comforted as if he was with her, Hallie rolled onto her side and pulled a light blanket over her as she nuzzled her face into a pillow. She was surprised that Maurine hadn't barged in her room, demanding to know where she'd been. Groaning softly with dismissal, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. 

  
  
***** 

Morning in the hospital was quite chaotic, people moved all around, the E.R. especially was full of waiting people; anxious children, old folks, worrying parents, all kinds. 

Hallie made her way upstairs in the elevator, then found herself skipping happily to Logan's room. She was excited about getting him back, taking him out of this place where he would be close. He was her boyfriend now, but things hadn't much changed between them she figured, he was always meant to be her soulmate. 

  
  
***** 

Sunlight shone through the opened blinds of the single room, and Logan sat in a wheelchair beside the bed, dressed only in his boxers, heart monitors still sticking to his chest. He was staring almost longingly out the window, when the door opened, causing him to turn around.

Hallie poked her head in, a comical grin on her face, with her tongue out and eyes crossed, causing Logan to chuckle softly. "_Heeeeya_!"

Grunting softly, Logan placed his hands on the chairs wheels, carefully turning so he didn't pull out the monitoring wires. "Mornin' Hal."

Grinning, Hallie hopped inside the room, a bundle of clothes tucked under her arm. She swung the bundle around, dropping it in Logan's lap. "I brought ya some clothes."

"Thanks. Didn't feel like wanderin' outta here like this." he nodded, gesturing toward his appearance.

Hallie grinned slyly with a smirk. "_I _for one wouldn't mind." she laughed, later adding, "It'd be a good laugh."

"_Ha. Ha._" Logan said dryly with a roll of his eyes. He stood carefully, then picked up the portable heart-monitor from the bed, bundling up the wires and taking it, with his clothes, into the room's bathroom to get changed.

  
With a raised eyebrow, Hallie stared curiously as she watched him take the clunky little machine with him. "What's that for?" 

"_Hnh_?" Logan stopped by the door, glancing back and looking at the machine he held in his other hand. "_Oh_, portable heart-monitor, the doc says I gotta wear it atleast 'till tomorrow ta make sure there's no trouble with the new meds an' stuff."

"_Oh_. 'Kay." Hallie nodded, smiling tightly as he smiled at her and shut the door behind him. She remembered when Logan had his heart surgery a few years ago, and had to wear a heart-monitor for a little while. It had scared her, and she was reminded of what had happened to him. Putting the thoughts past her, Hallie leaned up against the wall and waited. 

  
  
***** 

Pushing Logan toward the hospital exit in a wheelchair, Hallie listened with amusement as he mumbled something about being able to walk on his own. "It's hospital policy." she whispered, laughing as she leaned over him, then straightened and stopped at the doors. "Shall I dump you out?" she asked teasingly.

Rolling his eyes and glaring back at the nurse that had been obligated to guide them out, Logan stood a little slowly, feeling awkward with the heart-monitor wires hanging out from under his shirt. The clunky little machine was supposed to attach to the belt of his pants, but he just held it in one hand instead. 

Hallie smirked as Logan fumbled with the monitor, then leaned up beside him as they walked. 

"So how'd you get here anyways?" he asked gruffly as they continued into the parking lot. 

"_Oh_...I took yer truck." Hallie smirked.

"What? But it wouldn't run." Logan exclaimed with surprise.

"_So_, I fixed it." she said proudly.

Logan just looked at her skeptically. "C'mon Hallie, seriously."

"I _am _serious!" she cried, a bit angry that he didn't believe her. "_Hey_, I've seen you fix that damn thing enough times ta pick up on _somethin'_. Besides, all it needed was a new battery an' a tire."

"_Hmph_." Logan shook his head with a lopsided smile as they approached the truck. He instinctively went for the driver's seat, since it _was _his truck.

"Uh-uh. No way _Jose_." Hallie scolded with a laugh, waving her finger in Logan's face and pointing toward the passenger side. "You're not supposed ta drive for a little while remember?"

"_Rrr_.." Logan huffed, rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh as rounded the truck and got in. "With yer drivin' I might as well."

"_Hardy-har-har_." Hallie replied dryly, starting up the truck. "Seatbelt!" she exclaimed with a comical grin as Logan made a face at her. She waited until he finally strapped up, then pulled out of the parking spot. 

  
  
***** 

Afternoon was rather dull and boring. It was Saturday, and since they didn't have to go to school (which both were incredibly thankful for ), Hallie and Logan were at a loss of what to do. But they'd both rather be bored to death than be in school any day. Logan's father still hadn't shown up, and Maurine was busy with her second job.

The two of them were sitting up in Logan's room, a deck of cards laid out on the bed between them as they attempted a game of _'Go Fish'_, but ended up getting bored with it really fast. 

Suddenly Logan took Hallie's hand and made her put down the few cards she was holding. "Hal...what would ya say if I asked you ta runaway with me?"

Eyes lighting up and surprisingly believing what he was saying, Hallie tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I'd say, gimme a minute ta pack some junk an' let's go." she was fully serious in her answer, despite the total randomness of his question. 

Looking down for a minute, Logan dropped Hallie's hand and stood, pulling the heart-monitor's wires from his chest and shutting the machine off as he tossed it on the bed. "I'm _serious _ya know." he said lowly.

Standing up, Hallie nodded. "I know." she started toward the door. "_Me too_."

"Wait," Logan called her back, causing her to stop a moment. "_Listen_, my Pop...I know ya said he looked guilty...back at the hospital, but-" he paused, looking to her with slightly angry features as he clenched his fists by his sides. "He'll make me play football again..I know he will. Or somethin' crazy like that anyways. I'm just...I'm sick o' bein' his _'mini-me'_, an' his punchin' bag. I can't take this anymore." he shook his head.

Hallie rushed back into the room and hugged Logan tightly, resting her head against his chest. She pulled back slowly, looking up into his eyes. "Yeh, well Maurine won't miss _me _much." looking down a moment she sighed. "She was kickin' me out after graduation anyways...She said I'm eighteen an' I can take care o' myself."

Running a hand through Hallie's hair, Logan leaned down and kissed her softly. "C'mon, we gotta hurry up an' get goin' before Maurine or my Pop come back." he whispered gently, breaking away and grabbing his army pack from the floor, dumping out the school stuff on his bed.

Nodding, Hallie parted slowly and ran for the door. "I'll meet'cha outside by your truck in fifteen!"

  
  


*****   
  
_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way   
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday   
We have to escape...._   
  
*****

After throwing an armful of clothes and some other necessities in her school backpack and a medium sized duffle bag, Hallie headed outside by Logan's truck. She wasn't at all scared to run away like she thought she would be. It just seemed natural in a way, like a movie even. Taking off with Logan into the sunset. 

Smiling at the thought of being together with him forever, Hallie tossed her bags in the back of the truck, looking over at Logan who leaned over the edge of the truck bed staring at her. "Got your pills?" 

He nodded pulling two full pill bottles out of his pants pocket and shaking them to confirm his answer, the rest of his stuff already in the truck. Despite his still remaining anger towards his father, Logan had written him a note, explaining why he had to leave. It was the least he could do, giving the man some closure, even though he had lied a bit in the letter, not wanting his father to feel responcible for his sudden departure. 

"_Good_." Hallie nodded, then walked around to where Logan was, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed quietly as he leaned down and kissed her, then smirked mischievously. "You still can't drive." 

"_Hmph_." Logan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in mock anger as she pulled away. He then rounded the truck and hopped in the passenger side as Hallie got in and started up the old pick-up. "Hal, ya got no sense o' direction." he muttered, strapping his seatbelt and staring over at her.

She just shrugged, backing up out of the driveway and turning onto the dirt road. "That's why _I'm _gonna drive, an' _you're _gonna navigate."

"_Ha_! The perfect team." Logan chuckled with a grin, snatching his cowboy hat off the truck's dashboard and firmly placing it atop his head, covering up his wild hair.

"Ok _navigator_, where we goin'." Hallie asked, sneaking a glance at Logan and admiring how he looked in that old cowboy hat. 

"_Hm_.." he put a hand to his stubbly chin, scratching it thoughtfully. "I was thinkin'..." Logan drifted off a moment and smiled lopsidedly, "...somewhere far from Kansas."

Hallie nodded sharply with a short laugh. "Will do!" she exclaimed, speeding off along the road.

Both of the teens knew what they were getting into, although it may seem they were taking off without thinking. They realized they had yet to finish highschool and wouldn't graduate, they realized they were leaving their so-called, _families_, behind...But they also realized they were with someone they completely trusted and truly cared about, and that was all that mattered. They were fully prepared to leave their old lives behind, to start a new one...a _better _one.

  
  
***** 

Hours later, Thomas Howlett sat in his cruddy old favorite chair in the livingroom. He set his beer-bottle aside, and a sad look crossed his normally scowled features, a messily hand-written letter in his hand. A bit of a smile etched it's way onto his face as his aged eyes scanned over the letter...

_**Hey Pop,**_

You might've noticed that I'm not around at the moment. I thought I should tell you...I'm not coming back. Me an' Hallie are taking off to live our own lives, together. I just wanted you to know that this isn't anyone's fault, but I'm doing this for love. You should be able to understand that. I remember you telling me how you an' Mom ran away when you guys were 17, so that gives me an' Hallie a year on you two. Maurine was kicking Hallie out after graduation, and I couldn't let her be off on her own all alone like that. I hope you understand Pop, I love her, I really do. 

  
  
-Logan   
  
P.S. I'll try and write you once in a while. We'll be fine, just don't be mad. Bye Pop.   
  


*****   
  
_We could be living how we wanted to   
Instead of doing things we're forced to do   
With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through   
There has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go   
There has to be someplace that we can be all alone.......   
We have to escape......._   
  
*****The End*****

  
  
**Note: **Thank you everyone!! I know I coulda done more, but this is where I envisioned ending the story. Sorry if yer disappointed. x_0;; Please review! *runs off with muse in fear of being pelted by rotten fruit* 


End file.
